1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanical release or trigger device that can be used to activate a release mechanism, for example in combination with an archery bow to release a bowstring and thus launch an arrow, or in combination with a firearm to fire a projectile.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional trigger devices are used in combination with an archery bow wherein a release aid secures an archery bowstring as the archery bowstring is drawn back, and then a trigger activates the release aid to open calipers or another mechanical element, to release a bowstring from a drawn position and thus launch an arrow. In many conventional trigger devices, the trigger is pivotally mounted to a trigger body and mechanically connected with the release aid, to open the calipers in response to a pulling and pivotal movement of the trigger. Such pulling movement of the trigger typically results in an undesirable movement of or force on the bowstring in a vertical, horizontal and/or forward/rearward vector or direction.
Ideally, in order to maintain shot accuracy, the trigger should be pulled in a direction parallel to the arrow positioned with respect to the bowstring. A trigger pull that is not in line or parallel with the arrow negatively influences shot accuracy. A user's finger is pivotally or hingedly connected to the user's hand at the knuckle or joint. During a pulling movement of the finger on the trigger, the trigger is pulled to release the archery bowstring. However, a finger cannot pull the trigger straight back because of its pivotal or hinged connection to the user's hand. Thus, there will always be a curvature to the trigger pull. For example, a point on the finger travels along an arc with respect to the pivotal connection with the hand and not a straight line during this pulling movement. This pulling movement can result in undesired movement of or force on the trigger device in a vertical, horizontal and/or forward/rearward vector or direction, which negatively influences shot accuracy. With conventional trigger devices, as a user's finger is applied to pull or force a trigger in a pivot direction, because of friction between the user's finger and the trigger, a trigger body moves with respect to a bowstring and causes an undesired misalignment of the trigger body with respect to the bowstring. It is highly desirable to maintain the position of the trigger body with respect to the bowstring when pulling the trigger in the pivot direction, so that the trigger device does not apply an undesired force on the bowstring.
For example, as shown in FIG. 1, as a force is applied to a conventional pivoting trigger, frictional forces between the finger and the trigger result in a resultant force FR having a first force component F1 in a X direction, a second force component F2 in a Y direction and a third force component F3 in a Z direction. The second force component F2 representing movement of the trigger device in the Y direction with respect to the bowstring and/or an arrowshaft will misalign the trigger device with respect to the bowstring. Similarly, the third force component F3 representing movement of the trigger device in the Z direction with respect to the bowstring and/or the arrowshaft will misalign the trigger device with respect to the bowstring. Force components F2 and F3 acting on the bowstring will apply an undesired force on the bowstring, misalign the arrowshaft with respect to a target, and result in an inaccurate arrow launch. Not all conventional triggers pivot but may move differently due to the mechanical linkages of the trigger and/or the release aid. However, similar problems result because a user's fingers will not move precisely or synchronously with the movement of the mechanical linkages. Therefore, undesirable resultant movement or force may be present in these conventional moving triggers as well.
Similar problems are associated with conventional firearm triggers that move or pivot to activate a release aid to fire a projectile for example. The frictional forces between the finger and the trigger produce an undesirable resultant movement or force that results in misalignment of the firearm barrel with respect to a target.
Thus, there is an apparent need for a mechanical release or trigger device that maintains a position of a trigger body with respect to a bowstring when pulling the trigger in the pivot direction, to release the bowstring.
There is also an apparent need for a mechanical release or trigger device that prevents or compensates for undesired force components as the trigger moves or pivots in a direction to prevent or limit vertical and/or lateral movement of the trigger body with respect to the bowstring.
There is also an apparent need for a mechanical release or trigger device that maintains a position of a firearm barrel with respect to a target when pulling a firearm trigger to activate a release aid to fire a projectile to prevent undesirable movement of the firearm with respect to the target.